The present invention relates generally to covered containers of the type comprising plates or other dishes which have covers placed thereon for the purpose of keeping the food warm and sanitary.
Heretofore, combinations of this nature, which are used extensively in institutions, such as hospitals for serving patients, as well as in hotels and restaurants, have generally been made of metal and were intended to be washed and reused repeatedly.